Taking Chances
by robliz
Summary: Will/Finn How it all began and how it ends...or does it?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpectedly it was Tina who sat there in front of Finn, holding tight to both of his hands as he wept. Artie was nearby, his eyes focused on Tina, unsure of what to do. Rachel was behind, nervously pacing, stopping every now and then as though she was going to say something but never managed. Puck sat on the other side of the classroom, his head bowed. Quinn was next to him, one hand gently resting on his thigh, with a determined look on her face.

Will rushed into the room. He shot a look at Puck and Quinn that tried to express the hurt and anger he felt, but also that he understood why and that he forgave them both. Quinn only saw the anger though and stood up ready to defend herself and Puck. She opened her mouth but was silenced by what she saw next.

Will was staring at Finn. It was pure, unadulterated pain that they saw in his eyes, as though he was going to burst into tears as well. He closed in on Finn from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around the weeping boy. Placing a single, gentle kiss on the top of his head he knelt down and whispered into Finn's ear,

"It'll be alright. I'm going to sort it. It'll be just fine."

He looked up at Tina and nodded his thanks.

"Look after him for me."

Tina nodded and smiled a sad little smile back at him as he turned to leave the room. Will hurried out of the classroom and ran down the hallway. It was at this point that Rachel finally found her voice.

"Mr Schue! Mr Schue!" she yelled, running down the corridor after him. Will appeared not to hear her though as he disappeared round the corner in the direction of the principal's office. Rachel felt her legs give out from underneath her and she collapsed onto the floor. It was too much, just too much to take.


	2. Chapter 2

It had started many months earlier when Finn first started Spanish lessons with Mr Schuester. Before then he hadn't really noticed him. Sure, he had seen him in the corridors or chatting to Coach Tanaka in the locker room, but he had never really noticed him properly. And there he was, stood at the front of the classroom, speaking a language that Finn didn't understand a word of, yet both looking and sounding so dreamy that Finn had to pinch himself. It was at that moment that Finn knew he was in love. And it terrified him. Mr Schuester, _Will,_ he found out later after asking around, was a teacher, and a male teacher at that. Finn was not gay. He knew that. I mean okay it was nice at the end of football practice when the other boys got changed and Finn could see their chests, but that was just admiring their muscles, nothing more. He may not currently have a girlfriend but that didn't mean anything, just that none of the girls in school really took his fancy right at this moment.

Finn stared forward at Mr Schuester taking in every word he said, determined to understand the stupid language if it killed him, to impress Mr Schuester. Why couldn't he have been smart? It would have been so much easier to be one of those kids that picked up stuff straight away without having to think at all. Finn knew he was going to have to work seriously hard at this. Hey, maybe Mr Schuester could tutor him? That was an option, right? One on one time with Mr Schue? Sounded good to Finn.

But no. This wasn't going to happen, he reminded himself. He wasn't gay therefore he wasn't in love with a teacher. Even if he was gay then what sort of fool falls for a teacher in the first lesson of the year anyway? It would all be fine. Finn just needed something to take his mind of Mr Schue, that's all. Like maybe a girlfriend. Hey, maybe he'd ask Puck about the cheerleaders. Puck always seemed to be down with the cheerleader gossip. Maybe one of them already fancied him, that would make things easier. Or maybe Puck would have insider knowledge about which one would be easiest to bed. Actually, scratch that. Not sure he wanted to bed anyone right now. Well, anyone who isn't Mr Schue anyway.

For Will it started later than that. He hadn't noticed Finn properly until he heard him sing. Before that, all Finn was to him was another mediocre student in his Spanish class. But the moment he heard Finn sing in that shower he was captivated. It was as though there was a string pulling him towards Finn. It didn't even occur to him until afterwards that Finn would have been naked. And that it would have been very awkward if he had been seen watching Finn. All Will wanted was for Finn never to stop singing. He knew at that moment that he would do absolutely anything to get Finn into glee club. He spent the whole night tossing and turning in bed, the sound of Finn stuck in his head. In the end Terri got so fed up of him that she kicked him out of bed to go sleep on the couch. It was cold in the sitting room and Will grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair for warmth. It was then that he discovered the marijuana in the jacket pocket. What Will thought of next was possibly the darkest thought he had ever had. He didn't sleep at all for the rest of that night as his conscience battled against his desire for Finn to be in the glee club. He would do it, he decided at 5 in the morning. He would do it and Finn would join glee club and he would enjoy it and then Will could tell him exactly what he did to force Finn to join but by then Finn wouldn't care, in fact he would be grateful, and they would both laugh about it. It was the right thing to do, Will reasoned, knowing full well that it wasn't. This was his first step onto the slippery slope otherwise known as Finn Hudson. Things could only go downhill from here.


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, Finn thought, he really wouldn't have needed very much persuasion in order to join glee club. The only reason he hadn't already joined was that he honestly didn't know that Mr Schue ran glee club until he came and gave that talk to the football team. And it wasn't like he could have said he wanted to join at that point. He would have been laughed out of the locker room. He was wondering how to hide the fact that he wanted to be in glee club from the team, mainly Puck, when Mr Schue called him into his office. Trying his best not to blush furiously as he followed him in, Finn briefly wondered what he was being called in for. As far as he could remember he was up to date with Spanish homework and he didn't think he had done too badly on that test yesterday. He knew full well that the drugs were not his but he found himself so tongue tied around Mr Schue that he couldn't defend himself properly. Anyway it had all worked out very nicely in the end. It was like he was being forced to join glee club. Forced to be in a room with Mr Schue multiple times a week and sing. The singing was an added bonus really. Singing was something that Finn could just do and he was pleased that here was a good excuse to make Mr Schue proud of him. As he took his place amongst the other members for the first practise and Mr Schue smiled at him, Finn knew that he could take anything the team threw at him for just one more of those smiles.

The guilt that had be gnawing away at Will's insides since he planted the marijuana on Will began to abate slightly as he saw how much Finn was enjoying glee club. It was however being replaced by a very different feeling. His heart beat fasted and stomach seemed to do somersaults every time Finn looked at him. And when he sang, well Will could hardly contain the joy and love he felt. He knew that the only reason he stayed at William McKinley High School was that he couldn't leave Finn behind. Yes of course he knew he would have missed the rest of glee club as well but they alone were not enough reason for him to stay. So when he walked into the auditorium and saw the whole glee club singing Don't Stop Believin', the only person he actually saw was Finn. And he knew at that moment that there was no way he could live without being able to hear Finn singing. It took all the strength left in him not to run up at Finn and take him in his arms at that moment.

When Quinn told Finn she was pregnant it took a while for his brain to catch up with what she was saying. He had been day dreaming about Mr Schue when she told him in the corridor. It just didn't make any sense. And then the full force of the revelation hit him. Quinn was pregnant. The baby was his. He couldn't ever leave her now or he would be seen as a deadbeat dad which he had no intention of being. Tears filled his eyes he stumbled through the nearest door. Once in the auditorium he glanced around and spotted Mr Schue. That's when the tears really started to fall. Mr Schue reminded Finn of everything he could never have now, a college education, a good job, love. The pain was possibly worse when Mr Schue took him into his arms and held him tight. Finn wanted so much from him but he knew that nothing could ever happen anymore. Not that it could before what with Mr Schue being his teacher and all but there was always a possibility of something happening in the future. Now there was no chance at all. Finn's legs turned to jelly and he only stayed upright by hanging onto Mr Schue who was making gentle calming noises in his ear as he wept.

Finn needed support. So that was what Will gave him. He pushed those feelings deep down inside him and concentrated on giving Finn (and Quinn) exactly what was needed. Rides to the doctors, leaflets on how to be a father, someone to talk to who wouldn't judge. Finn was a good person. Will knew that he would never leave Quinn when she needed him so what was the point in even entertaining the possibility of being with Finn. Not that he should have been in the first place. Not that Finn would even feel anything back. But the baby on top of these reasons was the final straw that convinced Will that nothing could happen. Ever. It was upsetting but he had his own baby to concentrate on anyway. His wife needed him to love her and he knew in his heart that he had been neglecting her lately.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Will try and post more regularly but I'm in my final year of my degree so sometimes I just don't have any time to write.

* * *

Finn's first reaction to hearing that the baby wasn't his was anger. Anger that he had been kept in the dark when everyone else had known for ages. Anger that Puck had taken something that he had thought was his. Anger that he had worried so much and caused himself so much upset over something that he had no need to concern himself with. Slowly however this anger abated and was replaced by something akin to relief. Finn realised he was no longer trapped in a teenage baby nightmare. He could live his life how he chose now and no one would think badly of him. Of course he still had Quinn living in his house and he still had to tell his mother but these things didn't matter so much anymore. So when Mr Schue came up to Finn after they had got back from sectionals and asked if he was okay, Finn just nodded and smiled gently at him. Mr Schue then laid one hand on Finn's shoulder.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where I will be."

"Thanks Mr Schue. "

He could feel the warmth from Mr Schue's hand burning through the thin fabric of his shirt and into his skin.

"I am really okay you know."

He looked straight into Mr Schue's eyes. Mr Schue held his gaze for a couple of seconds and then looked away, his cheeks slightly flushed and his breathing uneven.

"Are you okay, Mr Schue?"

Mr Schue removed his hand from Finn's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well that's all."

Finn was confused. That wasn't a lack of sleep that caused the reaction. However a lack of sleep would explain Mr Schue's general demeanour lately. He had been acting like he was in his own world recently. He wouldn't always hear people the first time they spoke to him and he often seemed to be sat staring into space with a worried look on his face. Finn had been worried about him but hadn't known what to do.

Finn tilted his head slightly to one side as he looked at Mr Schue.

"You can talk to me you know. Not that you'd want to of course. Why would you talk to me? I'm just a silly kid. I mean you have your wife to talk to or Miss Pillsbury or …"

Finn was cut off when Mr Schue's hand returned to his shoulder. Mr Schue was staring at him intensely.

"You are not just a silly kid. Okay? Never think of yourself as just a silly kid."

Mr Schue's other hand was on Finn's other shoulder now and he was gripping tightly. It was almost painful.

"Okay."

"You mean so much more than that, you are so much more than that."

"Okay Mr Schue. I believe you. But you are scaring me slightly."

Mr Schue relaxed and removed his hands. Finn was actually slightly disappointed at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry. It's been a tough couple of weeks."

"Talk to me."

"I can't. You have enough problems of your own. I don't want to burden you with mine as well."

Before Finn could reply Rachel came over to them.

"Finn, you up for pizza at mine? Kurt's bringing ice cream and we were going to celebrate our win in style!"

Her eyes glistened as she grinned at Finn. Finn knew that she thought she had a chance with him now that he'd broken up with Quinn. He also knew that she would have had a chance with him if he hadn't fallen for Mr Schue all those months ago. He liked Rachel, he really did. But right now she wasn't the person who occupied his every waking thought. Maybe in a few weeks when things had calmed down and he had managed to once again convince himself that nothing could ever happen with Mr Schue, maybe then she would have a chance.

"Um maybe."

"Go with them Finn. You deserve to celebrate. You did so well, you all did."

Mr Schue turned to look at Rachel.

"Your solo was amazing. I had tears in my eyes when I heard it."

Rachel threw her arms around Mr Schue and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Mr Schue. Shame you couldn't be there."

Finn looked on jealously. He wanted to hug Mr Schue and kiss his cheek. Not that he wanted to stop at his cheek. He wanted to kiss every part of his body. His eyes shut as he imagined this.

A hand slipped into his own and he opened his eyes. Rachel was gently guiding him towards the door.

"Come on Finn, everybody's waiting."

"But Mr Schue…"

Finn looked back over his shoulder at his teacher.

"I'm fine Finn. You go on. I'll see you in class tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Will gathered his stuff up and headed out towards the parking lot. His head was full of Finn. He would have loved Finn to stay behind and talk but he knew it couldn't happen. He knew that if it was just him and Finn on their own then he would really struggle to remain professional. Not only would it be illegal for him to do anything with Finn, it would also upset Finn. Finn wasn't gay. Will had seen the way he looked at Quinn, and Rachel for that matter. Having his teacher come on to him would not be exactly pleasant for him. It would completely ruin the respect and trust they had for each other. Friendship was as far as it could go if Will didn't want to hurt Finn. Which he really, really did not want to do.

A few hours later and Will was stretched out on the couch watching mindless TV, anything that might stop him thinking about Finn. Suddenly his phone rang. Dragging himself into an upright position, Will picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi… Mr Schue?"

"Yes… Rachel?"

"Hi, yes, um well…"

"Is there a problem Rachel?"

"Yes, kind of anyway."

"You're going to have to tell me."

"It's Finn."

Will's heart stopped.

"Finn."

His mind was full of all the horrible things that could have happened to Finn, run over by a car, choked to death on the pizza, tried to kill himself over the baby drama.

"Yes, Finn drunk quite a few beers and he doesn't look very well and we're not sure what to do."

Will let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. Finn had just drunk too much. He was okay.

"We didn't know who to call, Mr S. We couldn't call his mum otherwise she would know he had been drinking and both my dads are out."

"It's fine Rachel. Want me to come over?"

"Please, that would be great. Thanks Mr Schue."

"That's okay. See you in a few minutes."

Five minutes later Will was pulling up outside Rachel's house in his car. He'd just grabbed his coat and keys and set off the instant he'd hung up. He leapt out of the car and practically sprinted up to the door. He tried to calm himself as he reached for the doorbell. Finn was okay. There was no real need for this rush. But Will couldn't bear the thought of Finn being in any kind of pain at all.

Rachel answered the door.

"Hey, Mr Schue. Thanks for coming."

"Where is he?"

"He's lying on the spare bed upstairs. He seems a little better now. Keeps asking for you though."

"Asking for me? Why?"

"Wish I knew."

Will followed Rachel up the stairs and into the spare room. There, lying on the bed, was Finn. He rolled over to see who had come in and his face lit up in the biggest grin Will had ever seen.

"You came."

Will turned to Rachel.

"You can go back to the others if you want. I'll be fine here."

"Okay. Thank you so much Mr Schue."

Once Rachel was out of the room Will turned back to Finn. He was sitting up now and giggling quietly to himself. Will sat down next to him on the bed and nudged him slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I think I'm drunk!"

Will grinned back at him.

"I think you are too Finn."

"I like you Mr Schue."

"I like you too Finn."

Will wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Finn wrapped his arms around Will's body pulling him close and gently rested his head on Will's shoulder. Will forgot to breathe. His skin felt like it was alight and his heart was racing.

"Finn…"

He rested his hand on Finn's arm and began tracing small circles with his thumb on the soft underside of Finn's arm.

"I like you Mr Schue."

Will didn't say a word. If he spoke he was sure that he would admit all his feelings. And Finn was just in need of some comfort from his teacher after a rough few weeks.

"I like you, _Will."_

The use of his first name shocked Will and his turned to look at Finn. Finn whose head was still on his shoulder. Finn who was biting his lip in an adorable way. Finn whose lips were impossibly close to his own.

Will closed his eyes. If he couldn't see Finn then maybe the temptation would go away.

It was at that moment that Finn crushed his lips against Will's. And Will succumbed straight away. He let his hands tangle themselves in Finn's hair as Finn's tongue explored his mouth.


End file.
